Polemici de aur: Dr. Paulescu contra Dr. Leon
Polemici de aur: Dr. Paulescu contra Dr. Leon (Despre generaţia spontanee şi darwinism) Generatia spontanee si darwinismul (“Raspuns d-lui dr. N. Leon”, in “Convorbiri literare”, martie si mai 1904) In Convorbiri literare (aprilie 1903), domnul Dr. Leon imi face onoarea de a discuta – “in interesul tinerimii universitare” – o lectie a mea intitulata “Generatia spontanee si darwinismul in fata metodei experimentale”. Socotesc, la randul meu, ca este in “interesul tinerimii universitare” sa raspund d-lui Dr. Leon si voi profita de ocazie pentru a preciza unele puncte peste care, in lectia mea, din cauza timpului limitat, am fost nevoit sa trec fara sa insist. Generatia spontanee si darwinismul sunt – dupa cum se exprima D-l Dr. Leon – “doua chestiuni biologice dintre cele mai importante, care au preocupat si preocupa pe toti naturalistii si filosofii, dand loc la numeroase si interminabile controverse”. Examenul critic al acestor probleme, dintr-un punct de vedere cu totul nou, a avut fericitul rezultat de a atrage atentia catorva oameni de stiinta si in special a D-lui Titu Maiorescu, pe care il rog sa primeasca omagiul recunostintei mele, caci a suscitat discutia de fata, in conditii cum nu se poate mai bune. Intr-adevar, eruditul meu adversar, D-l Dr. Leon, profesor de istorie naturala la Facultatea de Medicina din Iasi, a tost, dupa cum mi s-a spus, elevul iubit, amicul intim si chiar, ca sa zic asa, comensalul celebrului profesor de zoologie al Universitatii din Jena, Ernst v. Haeckel, care sustine astazi, cu o convingere intransigenta, cu o violenta de sectar si cu un zel de fanatic, neobisnuit in stiinta, doctrinele generatiei spontanee si transformismului. D-l Dr. Leon este deci un reprezentant autorizat al scolii evolutioniste moderne, iar o discutie serioasa cu un om de competenta D-sale nu poate sa prezinte decat un mare interes pentru studentii universitatilor noastre. Urmarind dezbaterea cu atentie si dandu-si seama de ce parte este adevarul, ei vor putea dobandi, asupra acestor probleme capitale, convingeri profunde si neclintite, capabile de a le influenta intreaga viata intelectuala si chiar morala. Prima parte a lectiei mele este consacrata examenului critic, din punctul de vedere al metodei experimentale, al doctrinei cunoscute sub numele de “Generatia spontanee”. Incep prin a-i formula ipoteza, in mod stiintific, dupa ce am aratat rationamentul prin analogie care i-a dat nastere; “Initial, cauza eficienta a formarii substantei vii a fost combinatia, in proportii definite, a anumitor elemente chimice (C, H, O, Az, S); aceasta formare a avut loc spontaneu, adica fara alta interventie decat aceea a energiei pe care o poseda materia acestor elemente”. Ma intreb apoi, daca o asemenea problema “face parte din domeniul stiintei experimentale sau din cel al filosofiei”? Dupa ce consult regulile metodei experimentale, ajung la concluzia ca “chestiunea originii substantei vii nu poate rezolvata in mod experimental” si adaug: “Aceasta simpla constatare ar fi suficienta pentru a ne autoriza sa inlaturam din cadrul stiintei experimentale ipoteza generatiei spontanee. Totusi sunt ipoteze a caror demonstratie experimentala directa este imposibila. Stiinta tolereaza acest gen de ipoteze, cu conditia ca ele sa nu fie in dezacord cu nici un fapt bine stabilit”. Examinand ipoteza generatiei spontanee in lumina acestor notiuni, demonstrez ca ea este in contrazicere manifesta cu fapte bine stabilite, printre care citez doua importante, si anume: “imposibilitatea sintezei artificiale a substantei vii” si concluzia experimentala incontestabila ca “astazi nici o fiinta vietuitoare nu se naste din materia bruta in mod spontaneu”. Prin urmare, “nefiind probata si neindeplinind nici macar singura conditie gratie careia ar fi putut fi tolerata, adica aceea de a nu fi in contradictie cu nici un fapt bine stabilit, ipoteza generatiei spontanee trebuie respinsa ca anti-stiintifica”. Termin aratand ca ipoteza generatiei spontanee este rezultatul unei logici defectuoase: “generalizarea modului de formare a substantei brute la modul de formare a substantei vii, generalizare nejustificata de experienta – iata fondul doctrinei generatiei spontanee”. Iata acum si obiectiile pe care D-l Dr. Leon gaseste cu cale sa mi le aduca: “in prima parte a lectiei se trateaza originea substantei vii. Se vorbeste de generatia spontanee fara a se face vreo deosebire intre vechea conceptie a generatiei spontanee… si intre… archigonie… Aceasta deosebire este fundamentala pentru a intelege originea substantei vii, caci, pe cand reprezentantii generatiei spontanee admiteau ca chiar animalele superioare se pot naste in mod spontaneu din materia bruta,”" reprezentantii archigoniei nu concep in acest chip nici chiar originea protozoarelor sau a protofitelor, animalele si plantele cele mai inferioare… Archigonia nu se poate concepe decat la monerieni”. Si, mai departe, D-l Dr. Leon adauga: “Confuzia intre archigonie si generatia spontanee este de altminteri inevitabila, daca nu tinem seama de cei care s-au indeletnicit cu aceste materii si care au scris in ultimii douazeci de ani asupra originii vietii”. Raspund: daca D-l Dr. Leon ar fi binevoit sa citeasca lectia mea cu putina atentie, ar fi vazut ca, in definitia pe care am dat-o generatiei spontanee, nu este vorba decat de substanta vie si de elemente chimice. Or, cum toata discutia este bazata pe aceasta definitie, nu exista intr-insa (si nu poate exista) confuzie intre ceea ce D-sa voieste sa numeasca generatie spontanee si archigonie (cuvant inventat de Haeckel). D-l Dr. Leon ar fi inteles, poate, ca, in lectia mea, discutia nu are loc decat asupra archigoniei, daca as pronuntat cuvantul monera (inventat tot de Haeckel). Dar sa spun de ce am evitat sa pronunt acest cuvant, si ii multumesc D-lui Dr. Leon ca-mi da ocazia s-o fac. In lectia mea, am cautat, pe cat am putut, sa nu aduc in discutie decat fapte pozitive, incontestabile, bine stabilite in mod experimental. Asa stand lucrurile, era natural sa dispretuiesc niste simple produse ale imaginatiei lui Haeckel. In fata demonstratiei stralucite si irefutabile a lui Pasteur, materialistii, pierzand principala baza pe care isi zidisera sistemul, au recurs la imaginatie, pentru a-l impiedica sa se surpe. Nu putem nega – si-a zis Haeckel faptele demonstrate de Pasteur, dar ce ne costa sa ne inchipuim ca (citez aci dupa D-l Dr. Leon): 1. Prin Sinteza si Reductie se nasc, din combinatii simple si stabile, combinatii azotate ale carbonului. 2. Moleculele acestor nitro-carbonati primesc constitutia caracteristica corpului de albumina. 3. Moleculele albuminei, acoperite de un strat de apa, se asociaza intre ele, pentru a forma grupuri moleculare cristaline: Pleone sau Micelle. 4. Micellele albuminoide cristalinice se asociaza, formand agregate in interiorul carora se dispun in mod regulat si formeaza granule de plasma omogene: Plassonelle sau Plassogranelle. 5. In timp ce Plassogranelele, crescand, se inmultesc prin segmentare si produsele segmentarii raman reunite, se nasc corpuri de plasma individuale, cu constitutie omogena: Monerele. Intreaga aceasta poveste haeckeliana, la care ma trimite D-l Dr. Leon, este o simpla fantezie. Nimeni n-a vazut pleonele, plassogranellele sau monerele. De altfel, D-l Dr. Leon a fost obligat sa recunoasca el insusi ca este vorba de niste “procese ipotetice ale archigoniei”. Dar sa incercam sa exprimam lucrurile in mod mai clar, dand la o parte cuvintele baroce de care se serveste Haeckel, probabil pentru a-i intimida pe cei slabi de inger. Elementele chimice (C, H, O, Az), unindu-se intre ele, au dat nastere unei particule de plasma (Urschleim), combinatie albuminoida, nediferentiata inca in protoplasma si nucleu, iar aceasta fiinta imaginara a primit numele de Monera. Or, monera este, pur si simplu, o enormitate pentru stiinta, si iata de ce. Este un fapt bine stabilit, admis chiar de naturalistii infeudati sistemului materialist (Hertwig, Verworn), ca astazi o fiinta vietuitoare nu poate exista decat sub forma unei celule, adica a unui organism foarte complex, in care mijloacele noastre de investigatie, imperfecte, descopera parti diferentiate, printre care cele mai importante sunt nucleul si protoplasma. Aceste parti exista la toate celulele, caci , chiar si la cele ce par lipsite de nucleu, acest organ exista in stare difuza, raspandit in toata masa celulei. Daca se taie o celula in doua segmente, din care unul sa contina intreg nucleul, celalalt segment, format numai clin protoplasma, moare-, si acest fapt este expresia unei legi generale. Prin urmare, stiinta experimentala demonstreaza ca o organizare complexa a substantei vii – si in special prezenta unui nucleu – este indispensabila producerii fenomenelor vitale, adica existentei vietii. Cum a putut vietui monera lui Haeckel ca “particula de plasma… combinatie albuminoida nediferentiata inca in protoplasma si nucleu” ? Experienta ne arata ca o asemenea fiinta imaginara nu poate vietui; si iata o proba formidabila ca monera n-are o existenta reala. Dar daca fiintele vietuitoare actuale au trebuinta, pentru a vietui, de o organizare complexa, poate ca la inceput o particula de plasma amorfa a putut totusi supravietui. “Ce mijloc avem noi de a afla – zice Haeckel (citat de D-l Dr. Leon) – daca in timpul epocilor primitive foarte indepartate nu cumva existau cu totul alte conditii decat cele actuale, conditii in mijlocul carora archigonia ar fi fost posibila”. Iata o incercare foarte dibace de a scoate discutia de pe taramul stiintific experimental, inlocuind faptele pozitive cu posibilitati, adica cu fantazii imaginative. Numai ca, din nefericire pentru Haeckel, aceasta incercare nu poate fi de nici un folos ipotezei existentei monerei, pentru ca uite fapte, bine stabilite, vin sa demonstreze imposibilitatea absoluta a existentei unei asemenea fiinte. Fiziologia, stiinta experimentala, arata – cu toata evidenta – ca, pentru a trai, substanta vietuitoare are trebuinta de trei feluri de alimente: minerale, azotate si hidrocarbonate. Or, este stiut ca numai plantele verzi pot utiliza, gratie clorofilei, energia solara pentru a fixa carbonul anhidridei carbonice din aer, pentru a combina acest carbon cu elementele apei si pentru a da nastere, astfel, hidratilor de carbon. Numai o planta verde poate, deci, subzista si face fata tuturor necesitatilor, fabricandu-si, ea singura, din substantele anorganice, alimentele de care are trebuinta pentru a trai si pentru a se reproduce. De altfel, se stie ca fiintele cu protoplasma incolora (ciupercile, microbii, animalele) sunt absolut incapabile sa faca aceasta; ele utilizeaza, pentru nutritia lor, hidratii de carbon formati de vegetalele verzi. Prin urmare, daca ar trebui sa emitem o opinie asupra primei fiinte vietuitoare aparute pe pamant, am zice (tinand cont de faptele bine stabilite de stiinta experimentala): fiinta vietuitoare primordiala a fost o planta verde. Dar, daca prima fiinta vietuitoare a fost o planta verde, ipoteza monerei lui Haeckel nu mai poate fi sustinuta. Existenta monerei nu poate fi nici macar admisibila pentru cine poseda fie si cele mai elementare notiuni de fiziologie. “Monerienii – zice D-l Dr. Leon – sunt fiintele cele mai simple imaginabile”. Ii este usor unui morfologist sa-si inchipuie o fiinta cu o organizare simpla, o masa muciforma fara structura. Dar, cand este vorba de a face din aceasta masa informa o fiinta vietuitoare, fiziologia protesteaza. O fiinta vietuitoare, pe langa forma si organizare, trebuie sa mai prezinte fenomene de nutritie, fenomene de relatie si, in fine, sa aiba proprietatea de a, se reproduce. Oricat de simpla ar fi o fiinta, din punctul de vedere morfologic ea este tot atat de complicata ca si cea mai desavarsita fiinta superioara, din punctul de vedere fiziologic, caci fenomenele vitale sunt aceleasi la toate fiintele vietuitoare. Pot zice, deci, ca monera lui Haeckel nu este numai o enormitate, ci este chiar o absurditate; iata de ce n-am crezut de cuviinta sa vorbesc despre ea in lectia mea. Monera, de altfel, are o istorie cum nu se poate mai hazlie, pe care sa-mi fie permis s-o povestesc aci. Entuziasmati de ideea de monera, naturalistii vazura necesitatea de a da monerei o existenta reala si cautara s-o gaseasca in natura. In 1868, prof. T. Huxley anunta ca a descoperit in fundul marilor, sub forma unui mucus amorf, fiinta vietuitoare primordiala, monera ideala, pe care o boteza Bathybius (care traieste in adancimi) si o dedica lui Haeckel (Bathybius Haeckeli). Aceasta descoperire facu mare zgomot: ipoteza archigoniei era confirmata si Haeckel proclama Bathybius drept “coloana de rezistenta a teoriei moderne a evolutiei”. Dar triumful fu de scurta durata. Cativa ani mai tarziu (in 1879), acelasi Huxley, asistand la Congresul Asociatiei Britanice, tinut la Sheffield, lua cuvantul si se exprima astfel: “Cer permisiunea sa spun cateva cuvinte asupra unei afaceri ce ma priveste personal… Presedintele nostru a facut aluzie la un oarecare lucru – nu stiu, zau, daca trebuie sa-i zic lucru sau altfel -, lucru pe care l-a numit, in fata D-voastra, Bathybius, indicand, ceea ce este foarte exact, ca eu l-am facut cunoscut. E adevarat ca eu l-am botezat si, intr-un sens, ii sunt cel mai vechi prieten. Catva timp dupa ce acest Bathybius a fost introdus in lume, un mare numar de persoane admirabile luara micul lucru de mana si facura dintr-insul o mare afacere. Lucrurile mergeau binisor si credeam ca tanarul meu prieten, Bathybius, imi va face o mare onoare; dar regret sa va spun ca, o data cu trecerea timpului, nu si-a tinut promisiunile tineretii. Mai intai, cum a si spus-o Presedintele, niciodata nu reuseam sa-l gasim acolo unde trebuia sa ne asteptam la prezenta lui, ceea ce era foarte rau din parte-i; ba mai mult, cand il intalneam, auzeam spunandu-se pe socoteala lui tot felul de istorii, imi pare foarte rau ca sunt obligat sa v-o marturisesc: anumite persoane cu spiritul sucit au mers pana la a pretinde ca nu era decat un precipitat gelatinos de sulfat de calciu, care, depunandu-se, luase cu dansul ceva materii organice”". In 1885, Milne-Edwards, dupa multe si minutioase cercetari, afirma, in fata Academiei de Stiinte din Paris, ca “Bathybius nu reprezinta decat mucozitatile pe care buretii si alte zoofite le excreta atunci cand tesuturile lor sunt atinse de uneltele de pescuit”. “Archigonia – zice D-l Dr. Leon – , desi nu poate fi demonstrata in mod experimental, luam act de aceasta marturisire, pentru ca nu se poate crea deocamdata, in laborator, substanta vie din substanta bruta, este singura dintre ipotezele ce explica originea vietii care poate fi demonstrata in mod rational si de care, prin urmare, trebuie sa se tina seama in stiintele biologice”. Ei bine, nu! De o mie de ori nu! Stiinta nu poate admite ipoteze neprobate si aflate in contrazicere cu fapte bine stabilite. Iar cei ce admit astfel de ipoteze (vorbesc de Haeckel), sub pretext ca pot fi demonstrate in mod rational , aceia nu sunt oameni de stiinta. Caci, ce intelege D-l Dr. Leon prin cuvintele demonstrate in mod rational? Daca nu ma insel, aceste cuvinte inseamna o demonstratie fara probe, o demonstratie subiectiva, bazata pe inchipuiri si aprecieri personale. Iata la ce experiente a ajuns materialismul! Iata ce fel de argumente propune D-l Dr. Leon tinerimii universitare, in locul faptelor precise ! II In a doua parte a lectiei mele examinez, din punctul de vedere al metodei experimentale, doctrina cunoscuta sub numele de darwinism. Speciile nu sunt fixe, ci se transforma unele in altele. Iata fondul acestei doctrine. Urmand acelasi plan ca si in cazul generatiei spontanee, incep prin a arata ca “chestiunea evolutiei speciilor poate fi rezolvata in mod experimental”. Cercetez, apoi, daca doctrina darwinista indeplineste conditiile cerute de urmatoarea regula a metodei experimentale: “O ipoteza nu poate fi admisa in stiinta decat atunci cand este confirmata de proba experimentala. Daca nu indeplineste aceasta conditie si, mai ales, daca este in contrazicere cu fapte bine stabilite, ipoteza trebuie sa fie abandonata”. Cand Darwin a emis ipoteza transformarii speciilor, el ar fi trebuit sa aduca si fapte bine stabilite, care s-o probeze. Or, Darwin nu aduce nici macar un singur fapt care sa demonstreze ca intr-adevar sunt specii actuale care se transforma in alte specii actuale. Ba mai mult, “toate faptele, bine observate si cunoscute in mod precis, demonstreaza, pana la evidenta, ca aceasta transformare nu se produce in natura. De unde conchid: “Ipoteza darwinista nefiind probata si venind in contrazicere cu fapte bine stabilite, suntem obligati s-o respingem ca anti-stiintifica”. M-as fi putut opri aci, caci scopul lectiei mele a fost indeplinit o data ce am demonstrat ca doctrina transformarii speciilor nu a putut rezista unei discutii serioase, purtate din punctul de vedere al metodei experimentale. Dar pentru a le arata studentilor cum trebuie sa procedeze cand voiesc sa intreprinda examenul critic detaliat al unei publicatii, am socotit ca este necesar sa le fac o analiza mai minutioasa a cartii Originea speciilor, demonstrandu-le ca doctrina lui Darwin nu este altceva decat o tesatura de erori de logica. Selectia naturala ar fi, dupa Darwin, mecanismul transformarii speciilor, iar aceasra selectie ar fi produsa de trei factori principali: 1. Variabilitatea nelimitata si nedeterminata a oricarui caracter; 2. Transmiterea ereditara definitiva a modificarilor dobandite prin variabilitate; 3. Lupta pentru existenta. In lectia mea, demonstrez ca Darwin, admitand realitatea celor doi dintai pretinsi factori, pacatuieste impotriva logicii, caci generalizeaza la specii ceea ce se petrece la rase, iar o astfel de generalizare “nu numai ca nu este justificata de nici un fapt, dar este in contrazicere formala cu fapte bine stabilite”. Or, daca variabilitatea si ereditatea nu exista in natura in felul in care le intelege Darwin, atunci al treilea factor al selectiei naturale, lupta pentru existenta, are drept scop si drept efect conservarea puritatii tipului specific, iar nu transformarea speciilor, dupa cum pretinde acest autor. Dar generalizarile nejustificate nu constituie singurul defect al logicii lui Darwin. In colaborare cu discipolii sai, si mai ales cu Haeckel, el a comis erori grosolane de rationament. Intr-adevar, argumentele extrase din paleontologie, din anatomia comparata si din embriologie sunt bazate pe niste pure sofisme, absolut identice cu celebrul post hoc ergopropter hoc, sofisme care conduc la propozitii absurde precum: ” Tot ce apare in urma unui lucru, deriva din el” si “Tot ce prezinta o oarecare asemanare cu un lucru, deriva din el”. Cred ca toate acestea ma autorizau pe deplin sa afirm: “Generalizari nejustificate, rationamente defectuoase… iata firul cu care este cusuta doctrina transformarii speciilor”. Pentru a face o critica serioasa acestei parti a lectiei mele, D-l Dr. Leon ar fi trebuit sa atace urmatoarele puncte fundamentale: 1. Regula metodei experimentale pe care este bazata critica mea: o ipoteza nu poate fi admisa in stiinta decat atunci cand este probata si cand nu vine in contrazicere cu nici un fapt bine stabilit. 2. Proba sine qua non pe care o cer eu: demonstrarea transformarii unei specii actuale in alta specie actuala. Ar mai fi putut D-l Dr. Leon sa aduca fapte prin care sa arate ca, potrivnic spuselor mele, exista specii actuale care se transforma in alte specii actuale, sau cel putin sa aduca fapte prin care sa arate ca, potrivnic spuselor mele, doctrina transformarii speciilor nu este in contrazicere cu nici un fapt bine stabilit. D-l Dr. Leon, insa, nici nu se atinge de aceste puncte esentiale. Este oare o prezumtie a crede ca n-a gasit nimic de spus impotriva lor ? Eminentul profesor iesean incepe prin a-mi da o lectie: ,,D-1 Dr. Paulescu greseste cand crede ca Darwin a emis ipoteza transformarii speciilor. Ideea transformarii speciilor a fost formulata si sustinuta cu mult inainte, de Lamarck, in 1809″; si mai departe: “D-l Dr. Paulescu, ca fost elev al Scolii franceze, trebuia sa cunoasca cel putin aceasta opera fundamentala scrisa de un francez, unul dintre fundatorii teoriei transformismului”. Am spus si o repet: scopul lectiei mele a fost, pur si simplu, sa arat ca regulile metodei experimentale ofera, celui ce stie sa le manuiasca, mijlocul de a aprecia valoarea lucrarilor altora. Nu am avut nicidecum intentia sa fac un studiu detaliat si complet asupra doctrinei transformiste, in care caz, intr-adevar, as fi fost dator sa discut tot ce s-a scris asupra acestei chestiuni, tinand seama nu numai de Lamarck, ci si de toti precursorii sau succesorii lui Darwin. Pentru a limita discutia, am ales, dintre toti, pe Ch. Darwin – care a aparat aceasta doctrina cu mai mare ardoare si cu mai mult talent, conferindu-i celebritatea de care s-a bucurat in ultima jumatate a secolului trecut – si am intreprins examenul critic al scrierii lui intitulate Originea speciilor. Trebuie insa sa se stie ca argumentatia celorlalti transformisti, si in special a lui Lamarck, este si mai defectuoasa decat aceea a lui Darwin. Acesta a avut meritul de a rezuma parerile emise inainte de dansul, de a le completa, de a forma un tot – din care a exclus ceea ce era in contrazicere prea flagranta cu faptele experimentale (Lamarck, de exemplu, admitea ca generatia spontanee are loc si astazi !) – si de a le prezenta in mod seducator, dandu-le o aparenta logica. Pe de alta parte, succesorii lui Darwin, printre care Haeckel ocupa primul loc, n-au facut decat sa aduca, in favoarea ipotezei, cateva argumente sofistice. In aceste conditii, examenul critic al operei lui Darwin se adreseaza, in realitate, intregului transformism. D-l Dr. Leon se supara ca n-a gasit in lectia mea cuvintele: lamarckism, darwinism si haeckelism, pe care Domnia sa le-a citit la carte. Arata apoi, pe scurt (desi nu se simtea catusi de putin trebuinta unei asemenea povesti), cum a ajuns Darwin la ipoteza transformarii speciilor si da, iarasi fara nici o necesitate, “pentru a preciza deosebirea intre darwinism si teleologie”, un exemplu pueril imprumutat de la Huxley, cel cu Bathybius. “Pisicile prind foarte bine soareci… Teleologia ne spune ca ele ii prind asa de bine deoarece au fost inadins construite pentru a-i prinde… Departe de a crede ca pisicile exista doar fiindca au menirea de a prinde bine soareci, darwinismul presupune ca pisicile exista tocmai fiindca pot prinde bine soarecii” – exemplu care nu probeaza decat ca Huxley n-a priceput ce este teleologia stiintifica. In paragraful urmator, D-l Dr. Leon aduce pe scena marele cal de bataie al transformismului: specia nu are o valoare absoluta, ci doar una relativa. “Dovada cea mai sigura pentru valoarea relativa a notiunii speciei – zice D-l Dr. Leon – este ca rareori doi zoologi sau doi botanisti sunt de acord asupra diviziunii unui gen oarecare in acelasi numar de specii. Asa, de exemplu: botanistul Fries admite 106 specii ale genului Hieracium, alti botanisti deosebesc 300 de specii ale aceluiasi gen, pe cand Loch, numai 52 de specii. Ornitologul german Bechstein deosebeste 367 de specii de pasari in Germania, Reichenbach numara 379, Meyer si Wolf 406, pe cand Brehm a admis mai mult de 900. Haeckel insusi, in monografia lui asupra calcispongierilor, a aratat ca se pot deosebi, dupa voie, 3 sau 21, sau 111, sau 289, sau 591 de specii. Dovada D-lui Dr. Leon nu probeaza altceva decat ca acesti naturalisti nu stiu ce este specia, nu au o notiune exacta despre ideea de specie. Pentru a preveni orice neintelegere, inca de la inceputul discutiei, eu am definit specia, am aratat ca trebuie sa se ia in consideratie nu numai caracterele morfologice si fiziologice, dar si cele psihologice, si am indicat drept criterium al caracterelor specifice: fecunditatea. D-l Dr. Leon respinge acest criterium: “Notiunea specie – zice Domnia sa – a fost imaginata pentru inlesnirea studiului sistematic al plantelor si animalelor; intrucat se introduc in definitia ei alte caractere decat cele pur anatomice, anume caractere fiziologice, cum ar fi fecunditatea, distinctia speciei din punct de vedere practic devine imposibila”. Rog pe D-l Dr. Leon sa noteze bine ca la fiintele unicelulare, la microbi de exemplu, in ceea ce priveste notiunea de specie, caracterele morfologice au o importanta minima, pe cand caracterele fiziologice, tot atat de usor de observat ca si cele morfologice, ocupa primul loc. Or, o definitie a speciei, pentru a fi completa, trebuie sa cuprinda toate fiintele vietuitoare, nu doar animalele si plantele. Era fatal ca unul ce ia drept punct de plecare o notiune incompleta a speciei, sa ajunga la o concluzie eronata, aceea a transformarii speciilor. Enumarand cateva dintre faptele bine stabilite cu care doctrina transformarii speciilor vine in contradictie, am aratat ca “de la inceputul perioadei istorice si pana astazi, animalele si plantele care il inconjoara pe om n-au incercat nici o schimbare, n-au suferit nici o modificare care sa depaseasca limitele speciei. Astfel, specimenele de fiinte vietuitoare gasite in piramidele Egiptului, care dateaza de peste 6.000 de ani, sunt identice cu acelea ale speciilor actuale”. “Poate ca sunt specii care au disparut de atunci, dar nu se cunoaste nici macar un singur exemplu de transformare a unei specii in alta, sau de aparitie a unei specii noi”. D-l Dr. Leon obiecteaza ca “s-a observat, cu drept cuvant, ca in istoria organica a pamantului nu se numara cu miile de ani, ci cu perioadele geologice si paleontologice, care ele singure cuprind milioane de ani”. Daca D-l Dr. Leon si-ar fi dat osteneala sa citeasca cu putina atentie lectia mea, ar fi gasit ifttr-insa un raspuns la obiectia Domniei sale, raspuns care l-ar fi dispensat de a o mai aduce. Darwin, admitand o modificare inceata si progresiva a indivizilor, cere, pentru efectuarea transformarii unei specii de fiinte superioare in alta, de la 1.000 pana la 10.000 de generatii. Cu alte cuvinte, unei specii, care se reproduce la un an dupa nastere, ii trebuie de la 1.000 pana la 10.000 de ani ca sa se transforme intr-o alta specie, iar unei specii care, ca omul, se reproduce la 20 de ani dupa nastere, ii trebuie de la 20.000 pana la 200.000 de ani pentru ca sa dea nastere unei alte specii. Lasand la o parte faptul ca e curios ca in 6.000 de ani sa nu se fi produs nici o modificare in caracterele specifice ale fiintelor vietuitoare pe pamant, am aratat ca sunt fiinte, si anume fiintele unicelulare, care, prin “simplitatea organizarii si prodigioasa rapiditate a inmultirii lor permit inlaturarea obiectiei lungii perioade de timp, cerute de darwinisti pentru indeplinirea transformarii speciilor superioare”. O mie sau zece mii de generatii de microbi se produc intr-un timp relativ scurt. Astfel, o generatie a unui microb (Bacillus ramosus) dureaza vreo 30 de minute”; 1.000 ele generatii pot fi deci obtinute in 41 de zile si 10.000 de generatii in 416 zile. Prin urmare, cu toate ca 10.000 de generatii de fiinte unicelulare pot fi obtinute in mai putin de un an si jumatate; cu toate ca aceste fiinte “sunt foarte sensibile la schimbarile conditiilor mediului exterior (schimbari care au asupra lor o actiune directa si imediata, determinand modificari considerabile ale caracterelor lor morfologice si fiziologice)”; cu toate ca la aceste fiinte se observa transmiterea ereditara a modificarilor dobandite; cu toate ca ele prezinta, pe o scara foarte intinsa, fenomenul luptei pentru existenta; in fine, cu toate nenumaratele incercari facute de cand bacteriologistii manipuleaza microbii, modificandu-le conditiile de existenta (mediul de cultura, temperatura, etc.) – cu toate acestea, “nu s-a putut inca obtine nici la fiintele unicelulare transformarea unei specii in alta, sau crearea unei specii noi”. Acest argument este atat de puternic incat nu admite replica si sper ca acela care-i intelege forta nu va mai face niciodata imprudenta sa mai aduca obiectia anti-stiintifica a timpului indelungat, obiectie care n-are alt scop decat acela de a scoate discutia de pe taramul experimental. Am dat, in lectia mea, un exemplu (mucor mucedo si levura) care demonstreaza, in mod evident, ca speciile de fiinte unicelulare nu se transforma unele in altele, cu toate modificarile profunde de caractere ce se pot produce sub influenta schimbarilor mediului in care traiesc. “Exemplul cu mucor mucedo – zice D-l Dr. Leon -, exemplu de care se serveste D-l Dr. Paulescu pentru a demonstra netransformarea speciilor, dovedeste tocmai contrariul: ca specia incearca modificari sub actiunea mediului ambiant”. Exemplul meu nu probeaza ca “speciile incearca modificari sub actiunea mediului ambiant”, – dupa cum pretinde D-l Dr. Leon, ci probeaza ca fiintele unicelulare, considerate individual, incearca modificari profunde ale caracterelor lor sub influenta schimbarilor mediului ambiant si ca aceste modificari nu ajung niciodata pana la transformarea speciei, caci specia se stinge inainte de a se transforma, oricat de “gradata si de discreta” ar fi modificarea caracterelor specifice. Prin urmare, daca speciile de fiinte unicelulare – care, daca ar fi transformabile, ar trebui sa se transforme cu mare usurinta – sunt fixe, este evident ca transformarea speciilor nu se produce in natura. In contra faptelor ce probeaza ca de vreo sase mii de ani nu s-a observat “nici un caz de formare a unei specii intermediare prin incrucisarea a doua specii diferite”, D-l Dr. Leon zice: “Aceasta asertiune este dezmintita prin urmatoarele fapte: hibrizii fecunzi, care provin prin incrucisarea a doua specii deosebite…; nu s-a demonstrat ca toate speciile dau nastere la hibrizi sterili…””. Dar eu n-am pretins ca toti hibrizii sunt sterili; din contra, in lectia mea sustin ca “indivizii care rezulta din incrucisarea speciilor sunt sau sterili, sau, daca sunt fecunzi, ei se intorc in totalitate- mai curand sau mai tarziu, peste cateva generatii – la tipul specific al unuia din parinti”. Si, ca proba, dau chiar un exemplu foarte graitor: ovicapre-le si leporidele – adica hibridele rezultate din incrucisarea speciei capra cu specia oaie si din aceea a speciei iepure de casa cu specia iepure de camp- sunt fecunde. “Dar, in ambele cazuri, intoarcerea completa la una din speciile primitive s-a efectuat dupa cateva generatii”. Prin urmare, faptele aduse de D-l Dr. Leon sunt in perfecta concordanta cu cele spuse de mine si nu “dezmint” nimic. Ajungem acum cu discutia la cei trei factori ai selectiei naturale. 1. Variabilitatea. La demonstratia mea, prin fapte, ca “nici variabilitatea in directii nedeterminate si nici variabilitatea nelimitata, chiar a unui caracter secundar, nespecific, nu exista in natura”, D-l Dr. Leon obiecteaza: “Variabilitatea este limitata fiindca si viata omului care se ocupa cu cresterea animalelor si cu cultivarea plantelor este limitata”. De aceea nu s-a produs inca o agrisa cat un dovleac. Selectia facuta de om este prea scurta, nu se repeta de milioane de ani, dupa cum se repeta selectia naturala in cadrul luptei pentru trai”. D-l Dr. Leon recurge, din nou, la obiectia comoda a timpului indelungat, obiectie destinata a impiedica orice discutie serioasa, un fel de trimitere la calendele grecesti, pe care am respins-o mai sus. “Cu toate acestea – adauga D-l Dr. Leon -, omul poate produce, dupa vointa, anumite particularitati la speciile domestice animale si vegetale”; si da un exemplu imprumutat din Haeckel: “Un crescator englez dintre cei mai experimentati, Sir John Sebright, putea sa spuna cu mult inainte ca-i vor trebui trei ani ca sa produca la o pasare o pana dupa porunca si ca-i vor trebui sase ani ca sa produca o anumita forma de cap sau de cioc”. Lasand la o parte faptul ca modificarile penelor si ale ciocului nu constituie modificari ale caracterelor specifice, mi se pare ca Haeckel este putin cam credul si ca ar fi mai folositor discutiei sa se aduca cel mai mic fapt pozitiv, decat afirmatiile unui laudaros negutator. 2. Ereditatea. “La obiectiile aduse ereditatii – zice D-l Dr. Leon – se poate usor observa cum, din cauza arbitrara (?) a definitiei speciei, ne miscam intr-un cerc vicios”. Iata acum si cercul vicios, asa precum il intelege D-l Dr. Leon: “Care caractere se transmit, dupa parerea D-lui Paulescu, prin ereditate ? Cele nespecifice. Si care caractere sunt nespecifice ? Cele care (nu) se transmit prin ereditate. Care caractere nu se transmit prin ereditate ? Cele specifice. Care sunt caracterele specifice… ? Cele care nu se transmit”. Intr-adevar, iata un cerc vicios tipic; dar acest cerc vicios este opera D-lui Dr. Leon, care mi-1 atribuie in mod gratuit. Eu admit transmisibilitatea ereditara atat pentru caracterele nespecifice, cat si pentru cele specifice. Ca proba, iata definitia pe care o dau speciei: “Specia cuprinde totalitatea indivizilor care au mostenit de la parintii lor, care poseda si care transmit descendentilor lor un anumit numar de caractere morfologice, fiziologice si psihologice, caractere pe care le-am numit specifice”. Ca exemple remarcabile de transmitere prin ereditate a modificarilor caracterelor specifice, D-l Dr. Leon aduce urmatoarele doua fapte: a) Edouard Lambert, nascut in 1717… “tot corpul sau era acoperit cu un fel de solzi; aceasta conformitate monstruoasa a epidermei a transmis-o copiilor si nepotilor”. b) “O pisica din Iasi, nascuta numai cu doua picioare, a transmis acest caracter si urmasilor”. Dar il rog pe D-l Dr. Leon sa bage de seama ca eu nu am spus nicaieri ca eventualele caractere modificate nu se transmit prin ereditate; dovada: “este adevarat ca unele modificari ale caracterelor nespecifice se transmit prin ereditate. Astfel am zis ca se formeaza rasele, care insa nu depasesc niciodata cadrul speciei. Observatia si experienta demonstreaza, pana la evidenta, ca transmiterea ereditara (indefinita) n-are loc pentru orice modificare a oricarui caracter, pentru ca anumite modificari dobandite dispar o data cu indivizii care le-au dobandit, sau, cel mult, dupa cateva generatii; si, mai ales, pentru ca modificarile caracterelor specifice sunt insotite de diminuarea si chiar de suprimarea fecunditatii indivizilor. Ca probe neindoielnice, aveti exemplul catarului, al ovicaprelor, al leporidelor si al mucorului”. D-l Dr. Leon uita sa ne spuna daca solzii lui Lambert si cele doua picioare ale pisicii constituie modificari ale unor caractere specifice, daca aceste modificari s-au transmis “urmasilor” in mod indefinit, dupa cum cere doctrina transformista, dand nastere la o specie noua, sau daca aceste anomalii au disparut dupa una sau mai multe generatii. 3. Lupta pentru existenta. D-l Dr. Leon scrie: “D-l Dr. Paulescu afirma ca selectia naturala are drept scop si drept efect conservarea puritatii tipului specific, iar nu transformarea speciilor, dupa cum pretinde Darwin. Aceasta afirmatie este o consecinta a negarii luptei pentru trai. Inca o data: daca D-l Dr. Leon ar fi binevoit sa citeasca mai cu atentie lectia mea, s-ar fi convins ca eu nu neg catusi de putin existenta “luptei pentru trai”. Din contra, admit ca ea se produce in natura; dar, bazat pe fapte, sustin ca “lupta pentru existenta combate variabilitatea; ea reprezinta lupta contra cauzelor de degenerare si de degradare a speciilor, contra cauzelor de alterare a tipului specific”. Si D-l Dr. Leon nu se multumeste numai sa-mi atribuie lucruri pe care nu le-am spus (probabil ca sa aiba placerea de a le putea combate), dar mai gaseste ca cele spuse de mine nu sunt decat o “varianta” a unei idei emise de Flou-rens. Din nefericire, ideea lui Flourens n-are – cum zice romanul – nici in clin, nici in maneca cu ceea ce am spus eu. De altfel, tot asa se potrivesc si exemplele cu nisipul si sarea si cu dunele de nisip, exemple imprumutate iarasi de la inevitabilul Huxley, cel cu Bathybius, exemple nu mai putin copilaresti, ca si cel cu pisicile create cu scopul de a manca soareci. Ultima parte a articolului D-lui Dr. Leon este destinata discutiei celor trei argumente extrase din paleontologie, din anatomia comparata si din embriologie. 1. Paleontologia. D-l Dr. Leon nu argumenteaza asupra acestui punct. 2. Anatomia comparata. in contra celor spuse de mine, D-l Dr. Leon se multumeste sa aduca o simpla afirmatie, fara probe, deci fara valoare: “Ea (anatomia comparata) demonstreaza ca o serie neintrerupta de analogii uneste tot regnul animal, de la formele cele mai inferioare pana la cele mai perfecte”. Dar eu nu contest, catusi de putin, analogia existenta intre formele fiintelor vietuitoare apartinand unui aceluiasi regn; ci sustin – iar lucrul este clar ca lumina zilei – ca din aceasta analogie, oricat de perfecta ar fi, nu se poate conchide ca speciile se transforma unele in altele, caci “numai observarea directa a transformarii unei specii actuale in alta ar putea constitui o proba stiintifica in sprijinul derivatiei’1. 3- Embriologia. D-l Dr. Leon intituleaza aceasta parte a discutiei: Haeckelism (Legea fundamentala biogenetica, biogenetisches Grudgesetz). Cand cineva citeste un asemenea titlu sforaitor, Legea fundamentala biogenetica, se asteapta sa gaseasca o lege importanta, bazata pe fapte multiple, bine stabilite, lege care sa proiecteze o vie lumina asupra chestiunii, atat de obscure, a originii vietii. Ei bine, sub aceste cuvinte sonore se ascunde o absurditate; o noua absurditate, iesita din acelasi creier din care a iesit si monera. “Prin haeckelism – zice D-l Dr. Leon – se intelege paralelismul stabilit de Haeckel intre fazele succesive ale dezvoltarii graduale a formelor in timp (filogenia) si intre fazele dezvoltarii embrionare (ontogenid)”. Si mai departe: ..Haeckel a demonstrat paralelismul intre aceste doua stiinte; el a aratat ca ontogenia este o scurta si repede recapitulare a filogeniei, conditionata de ereditate si adaptare, sau, invers, ca filogenia este cauza mecanica ce provoaca diferitele schimbari ontogenetice. Ne asteptam ca o teorie ca aceasta, intemeiata numai pe fapte pozitive, criticata de un om de laborator, care nu primeste decat fapte ce se pot rezolva in mod experimental, sa fie atacata cu fapte; si cu fapte sa ni se mentioneze lacune de ontogenie sau de filo-genie, neregularitati care au loc in timpul gastrulatiei, etc”. il rog pe D-l Dr. Leon sa binevoiasca a reciti lectia mea cu mai multa atentie si atunci va vedea ca: a) eu admit o oarecare analogie, o asemanare mai mult sau mai putin grosolana, intre formele succesive pe care le ia un animal in cursul dezvoltarii lui si formele altor animale, de specii diferite, ajunse la o stare de completa dezvoltare; b) va gasi lacunele pe care ma someaza sa i le mentionez: aceasta asemanare nu exista la plante. Or, curioasa lege fundamentala (?) biogenetica e aceea care, discutabila la animale, nu se aplica la vegetale si, bineinteles, nici la fiintele unicelulare – lege fundamentala biogenetica care nu se refera decat la o treime a regnului biologic; c) va intelege D-l Dr. Leon ca, chiar daca intre ontogenie si filogenie ar fi o analogie perfecta, fara nici cea mai mica lacuna, tot nu s-ar putea conchide din aceasta analogie ca speciile deriva unele din altele, pentru ca “dupa cum am spus si repetat, numai observarea directa a transformarii unei specii actuale in alta ar putea constitui o proba stiintifica suficienta ca speciile deriva unele din altele”. Sa rezumam aceasta lunga discutie: D-l Dr. Leon nu contesta nici regula metodei experimentale pe care este bazata critica mea, nici proba sine qua noii ceruta de mine, si nu aduce nici un fapt care sa demonstreze ca, potrivnic spuselor mele, s-a observat macar un singur exemplu de transformare a unei specii actuale in alta. Mai este oare cazul sa fac sa se remarce ca fondul criticii mele si principala ei concluzie – Avem deci dreptul, in numele stiintei experimentale, sa respingem ipoteza transformarii speciilor ca neintemeiata – au ramas neatinse ? D-l Dr. Leon incearca numai sa puna la indoiala unele dintre faptele bine stabilite cu care doctrina transformarii este in contrazicere si sa apere argumentele indirecte extrase din anatomia comparata si din embriologie. Dar pentru aceasta, in loc sa fi citit cu atentie lectia mea, in care caz ar fi vazut ca am raspuns mai dinainte tuturor obiectiilor D-sale (pentru ca toate aceste obiectii au fost facute de altii, inainte de mine), aduce, pe potrivite sau pe nepotrivite, extrase din cartile de vulgarizare ale transformis-tilor, si mai ales din cele ale lui Haeckel si ale lui Huxley. De mai multe ori, Domnia sa spune absolut aceleasi lucruri ca si mine, si-si inchipuie ca ma combate; aduce fapte care confirma spusele mele, si-si da aerul ca ma dezminte ! Ultima pagina a articolului sau este remarcabila in grad superlativ; sa-mi fie permis sa culeg dintr-insa cateva margaritare: “Daca ar fi sa eliminam din stiinta tot ceea ce nu poate fi rezolvat experimental, nu ar mai ramane in domeniul stiintific decat matematicile; deoarece toate celelalte ramuri stiintifice sunt mai mult sau mai putin ipotetice si nesigure”. Aceasta fraza este, pur si simplu, o negare a stiintei, o erezie, contra careia protestez din toate puterile mele. Binevoiasca D-l Dr. Leon a citi admirabila carte a lui Claude Bernard, Introduction a l’etude de la medecine experimentale; faca-mi onoarea de a-si arunca ochii pe o lectie pe care am tinut-o, acum doi ani, la Facultatea de Medicina din Bucuresti, asupra Metodei experimentale, si se va convinge ca stiinta respinge ipotezele nesigure si nu poate admite decat teorii, adica concluzii de rationamente confirmate de proba si de contra-proba experimentala. D-l Dr. Leon scrie inca: “Nu poate exista stiinta care sa nu se bazeze pe supozitii, conjuncturi si aprecieri personale”. Aceasta este, desigur, stiinta lui Darwin si a lui Haeckel, dar nu este aceea a lui Claude Bernard si a lui Pasteur. Iata unde au ajuns cei ce sustin transformismul (care nu este decat o forma travestita a materialismului): dupa ce au proclamat, in gura mare, ca sistemul lor este sprijinit pe stiinta faptelor, pe stiinta experimentala, pe stiinta pozitiva, acum, intrucat adevarata stiinta respinge concluziile lor, se grabesc sa o recuze, invocand o pseudo-stiinta, bazata pe “supozitii, conjuncturi si aprecieri personale”! Categorie:Controverse Categorie:Religie